Unexpected Moment
by misaelloskun
Summary: Hal hal manis tak terduga dari Neji pada Tenten
1. Latihan Nejiten

SELAMAT MEMBACAA..(maap gaje hehehe)

UNEXPECTED MOMENT

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah sangat cocok untuk latihan. 'Aku sudah bersama kelompok Guy Sensei sejak awal genin. Yah bagaimanapun juga itu harus diterima. Namun dikelompok itu juga ada seorang jenius. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji Hyuuga. Aku menyukainya sejak kecil, namun aku pikir pasti cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku yakin banyak orang yang menyukainya ,sedangkan aku ? Aku hanya ninja lemah yang tidak ada apa apanya dibanding dia.' Batin Tenten. Hari ini Tenten berlatih ditaman seperti biasa dan saat sampai ...

"Hei, kau kemana saja?" Tanya Neji.

"Eh. Kemana yang lainnya?" Tanya Tenten melihat di sekitar taman yang tampak sepi.

"Ku dapat kabar dari Lee kemarin sore, guru Guy sedang sakit dan Lee ingin merawatnya dirumah. Jadi, mereka tidak bisa datang untuk latihan." Jelas Neji.

"Lalu?"

"Ayo,mulai latihannya."

Ini pertama kalinya aku berlatih bersama Neji, hanya berdua dengannya. Terkadang itu membuatku agak gugup.

"Tenten! Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat tidak fokus seperti biasanya."

"A-aku baik baik sa-saja.. " jawab Tenten kelelahan.

"Apa kau perlu istirahat?" Tanya Neji. 'Aku bodoh sekali. Aku sudah melihatnya kelelahan masih saja bertanya hal seperti itu.' Batin Neji.

"Bo-boleh" jawab Tenten yang terbatah batah sambil mengatur nafas.

Tenten duduk dibawah pohon yang rimbun ,melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam. Neji berada dua meter didepannya. Tak terasa karena terlalu lelah latihan ia pun tertidur dibawah pohon dan saat bangun.

'Eh, kok ada selimut?' Batin Tenten yang tidak membuka matanya sama sekali. 'Aku tidak perduli lah. Lagi pula ini sudah malam' Tenten melihat kejendela. 'Sudah malam ?!' Tenten memperjelas pengelihatannya.

Ada suara pintu terbuka dan munculah makhluk berambut panjang menutupi seluruh mukanya dan tiba tiba berjalan menuju ke ranjang dan karena lampu kamarnya dimatikan aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa makhluk itu. Makhluk itu semakin dekat.. dekat dan " Dorr!!" Teriak nya.

"Kyaaa!!!" Teriak Tenten . Makhluk itu memiliki tangan dan langsung menutup mulut Tenten dengan cepat.

" Hmmmpfft" suara Tenten yang tak jelas.

"Diam, Tenten." Suara itu sangat tidak asing di telinga Tenten.

"Hehi" . 'urh, tidak. Maksudku Neji.' Batin Tenten. DEG

"Maafkan aku telah membawamu kerumahku." Kata Neji melepas tangannya dari mulut Tenten.

"Apa!!?" Seru Tenten dan membuat Neji menutup lagi mulut gadis itu.

"Baiklah ,akan ku ceritakan apa yang terjadi dan mengapa aku membawamu kesini."

**Flashback** .

"Tenten!" Neji berteriak memanggilnya tetapi ,Tenten tidak merespon sama sekali. Neji memegang kening Tenten yang terasa panas. 'Pasti dia sakit dan memaksa untuk latihan lagi. Benar benar keras kepala.' Batin Neji.

"Hei! Bangun!" Teriakan itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

'Aku punya dua pilihan. Aku akan membawanya kerumahku atau kerumahnya yang ku tidak tahu sama sekali dimana.' Batin Neji. Tidak ada pilihan. Hari mulai gelap dan Neji merangkul bahu dan kakinya lalu mengangkatnya perlahan.

'Ku pikir dia berat, tetapi lebih ringan dari yang kupikirkan selama ini.' Batin Neji.

Sesampainya dirumah.

"Eh, Tenten-chan. Ada apa dengannya, Neji-niisan?"

"Dia sepertinya sakit,Hinata-sama."

"Baiklah, aku bisa membantunya."

Neji melepasnya dirajang. Hinata membantu dan memberikan kompresan dan obat untuk menurunkan panasnya.

"Kalau Tenten-chan sudah bangun, tolong berikan obatnya ya niisan."

"Ya, Terima kasih, Hinata-sama."

"Minum obatnya." Kata Neji dengan wajah datar melebihi tripleks.

Tenten hanya diam.

"Minum."

"Neji! Bagaimana ku bisa minum tanpa airnya?"

"Ah,ya." Kata Neji berjalan keluar mengambil air. 'Bagaimana mungkin seorang jenius Neji Hyuga terlihat bodoh didepan Tenten.' Batin Neji dan membawakan air.

"Aku minta maaf karena kejadian tadi." Wajah Neji mulai mendekat.

"Eh."

"Jangan lupa minum obatnya." Bisik Neji ditelinga Tenten dan Neji mencium pipinya. DEG. Tenten meminum obatnya dan Neji mengusap rambutnya.

"Neji. Kau tidur dimana?"

"Tenang, aku akan tidur disofa." Kata Neji menjauh dan menyentuh sofanya.

Tenten tersenyum begitu juga dengan Neji membalas senyumannya.

**TBC****...**

* * *

**Halloo minna san.. namaku misaelloskun... maaf kalauu gaje bangett ceritanya.. Hehehhee (jadi malu akuu tuu .. )**

**Aku suka banget sama pair NejiTen.. dari dulu pengen supaya neji bangkit dari kubur buat nikahin Tenten.. HAHAHA... tapi haluu...**

**kalo gitu bagi penggemar NeTen kek aku.. mari halu bersamaaaa... THX udah baca cerita ini**


	2. Bodoh namun Manis

SELAMAT MEMBACAA..

UNEXPECTED MOMENT

.

.

.

* * *

Malam itu pun berlalu. Sinar matahari bersinar dan masuk melalui jendela dan membangunkan Tenten dari tidurnya.

'Aku berharap kejadian kemarin bukanlah mimpi.' Kemudian Tenten melihat ke arah sofa kemarin dan Neji sudah menghilang. Tenten melangkah dari tempat tidur menuju jendela dan melihat pagi yang cerah sama seperti kemarin. Ia berlari menuju pintu dan ingin segera pergi latihan.

Brukk

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Neji membawa segelas teh dan sarapan untuk Tenten yang hampir terjatuh.

"Ku ingin kembali berlatih."

"Jangan! Keadaan tubuh mu belum pulih."

Raut muka Tenten berubah seketika dan kecewa.

"Lagi pula.."

"Lagi pula apa?" Tanya Tenten memandang mata Hyuuga tersebut.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Hiashi-sama?"

"Siapa itu Hiashi-sama?"

"Dia ayahnya Hinata dan juga ia sangat kejam."

"Hmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu aku lompat saja dari jendela."

"Hn" Kata Neji dengan muka tripleksnya. 'Bocah cepol dua yang bodoh. Mana mungkin Hiashi-sama tidak melihatnya jika turun dari jendela. Dasar bodoh.' Batin Neji.

"Hihii.." Tenten tersenyum lebar yang membuat matanya menipis membentuk garisan yang sempurna.

'Astaga, mukanya imut sekali sekarang.' Batin Neji dan membuatnya merona seketika. Dengan cepat Neji memalingkan wajahnya sebelum Tenten melihatnya.

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Neji.

Tenten menggembungkan pipinya kesal. 'Kejadian kemarin pasti hanya ketidak sengajaan. Lagi pula dia sama cuek nya seperti dulu atau mungkin ... aku salah prasangka lagi.'

"Ten. Hari ini kau kuantar pulang."

"Tapi.." Tenten belum selesai mengatakannya.

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Kau perlu istirahat yang cukup."Kata Neji menatap mata coklat milik Tenten.

"Baiklah" kata Tenten yang memalingkan matanya karena tidak ingin menatap mata Hyuuga lebih lama.

Seketika suasana hening.

"Makanlah sarapan yang ku sediakan untuk mu." Kata Neji menyodorkan sarapan pagi untuk Tenten.

"Aku tidak lapar."kata Tenten. Neji berjalan, duduk diatas ranjang dan diikuti oleh Tenten yang ikut diduduk disebelahnya.

"Makan atau kau.." kata Neji menatap matanya tajam tajam dan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Baik,baik." Tenten hanya menurut saja perkataan Neji karena ia tidak ingin ada masalah dengan pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu.

Tenten mengambil makanan yang telah disediakan dengan perlahan lahan. Suasana sangat sepi dan saat itu Tenten terlihat sedang menikmati makanan sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba tiba ada suara yang memecahkan suasana hening itu.

"Tenten."

"Iya,ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memanggil mu."

Hening...

"Neji. Jika aku belum boleh latihan lagi, maukah kau menemaniku pergi ketaman didekat rumah Ino?"

"Hn."

"Apa keadaan Guy sensei sudah pulih?"

"Kudengar dia masih dirawat. Mungkin karena semangat muda yang membara seperti api itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah lebih baik."jelas Neji.

"Sudah." Kata Tenten yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya sampai bersih.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu selalu memaksakan berlatih?" Tanya Neji.

"Eh?!"

**TBC...**

* * *

M**aaf**** minna sannnnn... ceritanya gaje sekaliii.. Hehehe**

**dan aku bahkan bingung cara update story nya gimana kwkwkwk... akhirnya baru ketemu** **sekarang..**

**btw masih setia kan sama Nejiten!! pendukung Nejiten manaaa suaranyaa!!!!**


	3. Kecewa

SELAMAT MEMBACAA..

UNEXPECTED MOMENT

.

.

.

* * *

"Eh... i-itu."

"Kenapa kau tertular virus gugup Hinata?"

"Hmm..Aku punya beberapa alasan. Satu, aku bosan tinggal sendiri dirumahku yang hanya sederhana,apa lagi papa dan mama ku telah tiada. Dua, siapa tau aku bisa menjadi hokage bila ku berlatih keras. Tiga, eh.. em.. itu.. Lupakan." Kata Tenten gelagapan.

"Bagaimana jika kita berbicara di taman saja?"

"Ide yang bagus. Siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu teman yang lain."kata Tenten menyetujui perkataan Neji.

"Hiashi-sama pasti sudah pergi dari rumah. Ayo." ajak Neji.

Pada pagi itu, taman masih sangat indah. Ada tetesan tetesan embun yang terjatuh dari daun kedaun. Matahari baru bersinar dan belum menyengat tubuh. Dua sejoli ini berjalan di taman. Tenten berjalan dan melihat sekitar dengan kegirangan. Ia mengambil nafas dalam dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya melihat embun embun didaun.

"Apa alasan ketiga mu, Ten?" Tiba tiba Neji berkata.

"Suatu saat pasti akan aku beri tahu."

"Aku suka dengan seseorang."Neji memulai ceritanya.

'Seseorang? Siapa maksud Neji?' Tenten merasa teriris mendengarnya.

"Aku suka dengan seseorang yang perempuan saat aku berada dalam suatu misi. Misi itu cukup sulit dimana kita harus menjaga seseorang 'itu'. Tapi itu hanya masa lalu. Sekarang sudah tidak pernah lagi."

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Siapa ya~" Ledek Neji.

'Errr. Kalau tidak mau kasih tau jangan membuatku penasaran' Tenten melihat Neji dengan wajah sinis tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kau penasaran ya? Baik , akan ku beritahu. Dulu aku menyukai Shion. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak pernah menyukainya lagi. Mungkin aku salah memilih orang yang ku sukai."

"Tenten, sebenarnya.."

"Halo ,Neji! Tenten!" Sapa Ino yang langsung menepuk punggung kedua sejoli itu dengan keras.

"Aw" Tenten berteriak.

"Biasanya pagi seperti ini kalian sudah latihan." Kata Ino.

"Sekali sekali tidak apa lah kalau tidak berlatih."

"Baik, aku pergi dulu. Ehemm.. ku tinggal kalian berdua yaa... ehemmm." Kata Ino meledek dan ia pergi meninggalkan mereka semakin jauh.

"Dasar Sai!" Teriak Tenten.

"Lanjutkan Neji." Kata Tenten yang masih melihat ke arah hilangnya Ino.

"Lupakan"

"Kenapa?" kata Tenten penasaran.

"Ku sudah lupa."

"Hmm.. " Tenten menghembuskan napasnya.

'Besok hari ulang tahunku. Aku pasti hanya merayakannya sendirian. Lagi pula mungkin ini hadiah dari Tuhan aku bisa bersama Neji dari kemarin sampai saat ini tanpa gangguan. Kenapa ku jadi sedih begini?' batin Tenten, ia sedikit merintih kesedihan.

"Baiklah... Kita pulang saja. Lagi pula ditaman tidak ada hiburan." kata Neji. Muka Tenten kecewa. Karena harapan satu satunya Tenten hanyalah bersama Neji, orang yang disukainya... ' jika masih ada keluarga ku, pasti besok adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan. Mendapat banyak hadiah dan segalanya, ucapan selamat... ' lanjutnya didalam hati Tenten ,ia tidak kuat untuk menahan tangis yang perlahan membasahi pipinya. Tanpa berbicara apapun. Itu membuat Neji kebingungan.

"Tenten. Ada apa? "

**TBC..****.**

* * *

**Sisa dua chapter lagi.. makasih minna yang udah baca sampe sejauh ini.. semoga paham ceritanya.. hehehee**

**Penggemar Nejiten!! ayo haluu bersama wkkwkw**


	4. Rencana Neji

SELAMAT MEMBACAA..

UNEXPECTED MOMENT

.

.

.

* * *

"Tidak . Tidak ada apa apa. Ayo pulang." kata Tenten sambil menghapus air matanya.

Neji mengantar Tenten pulang dan Tenten hanya berdiam diri dirumah. Sepi sunyi dan membosankan. Apa lagi Neji berpesan agar Tenten harus beristirahat dirumah. Lain halnya dengan Neji.

Kemudian ketika Neji sampai ke kediaman Hyuuga "Hinata -sama, bolehkah ku meminta bantuan untuk mengumpulkan seluruh teman teman ke taman dekat rumah Ino?" tanya Neji dengan sopan.

"Baik. Aku akan memanggil teman perempuan dan nii-san teman laki laki." kata Hinata ramah.

"Baik. Terima kasih Hinata-sama ." Mereka berpencar dari satu rumah teman kerumah yang lain. Neji sudah bersama Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Sai ,Sasuke ,Shikamaru dan Lee mereka sampai terlebih dahulu karena Neji terburu buru. Awalnya para laki laki bertanya tanya untuk apa mereka berkumpul.

"Neji, si rambut pisang tidak kau ajak? " tanya Sasuke.

"Lihat nanti." kata Neji.

Hinata pun akhirnya sampai dengan Ino, Temari dan Sakura. Tiba tiba para pasangan pasangan mulai menyatu seperti Saino, Sasusaku, Shikatema. Sebenarnya Hinata bertanya tanya didalam hati mengapa Naruto tidak ada.

Neji tiba tiba menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata -sama. Bisakah kamu panggilkan Naruto dirumahnya?" tiba tiba wajah Hinata memerah seperti buah tomat.

"Ba-baik." jawab Hinata tanpa mengeluh sama sekali. Neji menarik garis lengkung mulutnya membentuk senyuman kemenangan karena rencananya.

"Hei, Neji. Sebenarnya untuk apa kita berkumpul? Membosankan." tanya si pacar Temari.

"Jadi, ku berencana membuatkan pesta ulang tahun untuk Tenten." Jelas Neji.

"Sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru nih." Kata Ino melirik ke semua temannya.

"Boleh juga nih.. Harus ada PJ. Hahahaa.." kata Kiba. (Pajak Jadian, biasanya makan makan)

Tiba tiba Neji memasang muka tripleksnya pada teman teman.

Tok tok tok...

"Siapa? " tanya Naruto dari dalam rumah.

"Hi-hina-ta.." dengan suara perlahan.

Naruto dengan terburu buru mengambil bunga dan coklat, kemuadian ia membuka pintu.

"Hinata.. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku? " Naruto menyodorkan bunga ,coklat dan memberi senyuman lebarnya.

"I-iya.. Aku ma-mau Na-naruto.." kemudian kedua sejoli itu memalingkan muka masing masing karena semerah tomat.

"He.. Dari mana saja kau pisang? " tanya Sasuke yang sedang membuat hiasan bintang.

"Hahaa.. Rambut pantat ayam.. Tadi ku-" omongan Naruto behenti disitu.

Sakura melihat tangan Hinata bergandengan dengan Naruto serta membawa bunga dan coklat.

"Sepertinya ada calon makan makan nii.. " kata Sakura, tiba tiba wajah Hinata menjadi tomat merah.

"Hehehe.. " Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Neji pun tersenyum bahagia karena telah membantu rencana Naruto. Setidaknya PJ Naruhina untuk Neji jadi double.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Makasih minnaa.. udah baca sampe sini.. hehehe (•u•).. smoga sukaa..**


	5. Met Ultah Tenten

SELAMAT MEMBACAA..

UNEXPECTED MOMENT

.

.

.

* * *

Kemudian mereka membuat banyak hiasan hiasan dinding bertulisan selamat ulang tahun. Saino, Shikatema, Sasusaku dan Naruhina juga ingin membelikan beberapa kado untuk Tenten sehingga mereka pergi alias pulang terlebih dahulu. Sisanya Lee , Kiba ,Chouji ,Shino dan Neji yang masih membuat hiasan hiasan dari kertas origami dan karton. Mereka kemudian bercanda dan menghabiskan waktu sampai akhirnya jam 6 sore Neji memutuskan untuk pulang duluan dan ia membawa semua hasil kerja mereka kerumahnya. Kemudian Neji pergi ke sebuah toko di dekat rumahnya. Neji membeli kertas kado, ikat rambut dan boneka panda yang lucu. Lalu ia juga membeli kue yang diatasnya dihias berbentuk bambu bambu dan panda panda yang manis. Neji kembali ke rumah dan membungkus boneka dan ikat rambut itu dengan kertas kado berwarna biru kesukaan Tenten. Malam pun berlalu...

Pagi yang sangat cerah itu menyinari kamar Tenten. Tepat jam 7 pagi. Tenten sarapan pagi, kemudian keluar dari rumahnya untuk menyiram tanaman, dan 'Aku tahu hari ini hari yang paling menyedihkan. Tak ada ucapan, tak ada orang tua dan... Tak ada Neji.. Hmm. ' Tenten terus berkata kata dalam hati. Kemudian Neji datang dari belakang dan mengajaknya berjalan jalan, hanya sekedar pergi ke tempat latihan untuk pemanasan sekedar berlatih sedikit.

Saat sampai disana, ada Lee yang berlatih sendirian.

"Hei, Neji dan Tenten." sapa nya.

"Bagaimana kondisi Guy Sensei? " tanya Tenten.

"Oh, ya.. Ku lupa, ku harus cepat kembali karena harus memberitahu yang lain. "

"Memberitahu siapa? " Tanya Tenten bingung dan Neji melihat dengan tatapan sinis.

"Maksudku memberitahu Guy Sensei untuk meminum obat. " kata Lee yang mulai menjauh.

"Ayo latihan! "

Neji memulai pemanasan dan Tenten juga mengikuti nya. Kemudian mereka memulai latihan satu lawan satu. Neji sangat mudah menjatuhkan Tenten.

"Tenten! Mengapa kau masih lemah ? Memang satu hari tidak cukup untuk beristirahat?" Neji membentak.

"Maaf Neji, aku.. Aku-"

"Kau apa! " Neji terlihat sangat marah. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Neji membuat ekspresi yang sangat kejam kepada orang lain. Itu membuat Tenten ketakutan, menunduk dan menangis.

"Aku memang lemah dan ku selalu kalah dari mu Neji. " suara Tenten mulai tak terdengar jelas ,ia juga terus memandang kebawah. Tenten berlari. Neji mengejar dengan sangat cepat dan memegang kedua lengannya sehingga mereka berhadapan. Tenten ingin melepas tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga tetapi tidak bisa karena Neji yang sangat kuat. Kemudian perlahan Neji memeluk Tenten yang sedang menangis. Ia juga berbisik "selamat ulang tahun, Tenten. " DEG. Tenten sangat kaget dan matanya seketika melotot memandang Neji. Kemudian Neji membawanya kerumah Tenten. Didepan pintu, Neji berdiri disebelah kanan Tenten, membuka pintu dan memegang bahu Tenten dari belakang. Krettt...

""HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTEN""

Semua temannya berteriak serentak.

Tenten terkejut dan meneteskan air mata. Ia sangat terharu sampai tidak bisa berbicara apapun.

"Tenten-chan , Neji-nii sudah bekerja keras loh untuk membuat acara ini." kata Hinata senang. Pipi Tenten menghangat saat mendengar itu. Naruhina, Saino, Shikatema, Sasusaku memberi kado untuk Tenten. Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Shino juga memberi sebuah kado (mereka patungan.. Hahaha)

"Wah, terima kasih ya semuanya.." Tenten sangat bahagia dan ia menghapuskan air mata karena terlalu senang.

"Maaf ya teman teman.. Aku tidak membuat makanan apapun hari ini.. " kata Tenten yang masih terharu.

"Tidak apa lah." kata Sasuke dengan cool.

"Santai saja.. " kata Ino dan Temari.

"Hahhaa.. Kita senang kok melihat mu senang.. " kata Sakura, Chouji dan Shikamaru mengiyakan . Serta Sai dengan senyuman tulus. Entahlah, Tenten tidak melihat Neji lagi.

"Hahahaa.. " Kiba dan yang lain tertawa.

" Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Tenten... Happy birthday Tenten.. " Neji pertama kalinya menyanyi dan membawa kue sendirian ke arah Tenten. Tenten menatap Neji dengan sangat berharap. Neji mendekati muka tenten sampai dekat sekali dengan telinganya dan berbisik " Maafkan aku Tenten, kamu harus jadi pacarku ya. Tidak ada penolakan. " Tenten kaget dan ia menganggukan kepalanya saking senangnya. Kemudian Neji mencium pipi Tenten. Suasana sangat hening..

"Wihii PJ.. Jangan lupa yaaa... "Naruto berteriak..

"Berisik, bodohh!" Sakura menampar mulut Naruto..

"Hahahaa.. " beberapa dari mereka tertawa.. Mereka berpesta, berfoto, mebagikan kue dari Neji dan mengobrol terus terusan.. Sebagian besar dari mereka sudah pulang. Neji dan Tenten duduk didepan pintu rumah.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu. " kata Neji. Neji kebelakang rumah Tenten dan mendapati kado yang ia taruh dibelakang rumah Tenten secara sembunyi dan tidak terlihat. Walau kertas kadonya agak usang karena debu dan tanah.. Tenten sangat senang menerimanya.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Neji. Aku ingin berkata kalau alasan ketiga ku selalu memaksa latihan karena ku ingin melihat kamu .. Maaf mungkin aku bukan seperti Shion sebagai penerus taktha kerajaan.. Ataupun orang yang mempunyai keluarga lengkap. Maafkan aku. " kata Tenten.

"Aku suka padamu .. Karena sifatmu apa adanya.. Tak berubah dan sangat lugu.." Jelas Neji singkat. Tenten mencium kening Neji dan malam itu berlalu...

**The End...**

* * *

**Yeyyy... selesaii minnaa.. Makasih udah jadi reader sampe eps terakhir ini.. (•u•)**

**maaf kalau ada salah ketik dimaklumii hehehe..****aku punya akun juga di joylada.. namanya misaelloskun.. monggo dibaca bacaa.. hehehee.. **


End file.
